


Sing With Me A Song

by Toastoast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Au mixed with canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Kids are kinda like Awakening, Kinda Crack, My First Fanfic, Named couples are end game, Otherwise Corrin and Anna would be married, Realations path, SPOILERS ABOUND, Ships are limited by the game, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastoast/pseuds/Toastoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange dreams and faint memories of bittersweet pasts leave Corrin to walk her own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing With Me A Song

“You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb.”  
“Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!  
“I will accept your challenge, ‘high prince.’ But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!”  
“Come on, Corrin! We've got work to do!” A voice at my side startles me from the distant princes. I barely have time to turn before seeing an axe coming from my face.  
“Corrin, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted… If you're worried don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The Nohrian don't stand a chance!” The redhead says. When did you become family?  
“Ready to attack?” She says, oh gods I'm in battle, I've never even left the fort! Lucky the only emery near us is easily taken down.  
“Tell me prince of Nohr. I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling?”  
“...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse… you die here.”  
“You deserve worse!” Both of them seem to be on equal footing. Is that my siblings in the distance?  
“Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help our sister now?”  
“Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for somethin!”  
“Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?”  
“You know me too well, dear little brother!”  
A heat wave passes.  
“Yaaay, it worked! The river dried up!”  
“I would never let you down, darling. Now, everyone follow me.”  
“Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans.”  
The redhead beside me beings speaking angen.  
“The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river! But I thought only royals held that power…”  
“Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suits me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!” A new boy said behind me. He was standing near a pink haired girl.  
“Stay focused, Corrin. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time.”  
On the bridge beside us an armored knight fighting a ninja, it doesn't go to well for the ninja.  
A bald man enters the field.  
“Listen up, cannon fodder! We have a direct order from King Garon. He says kill ‘em all!”  
“Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived! I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with with Corrin.”  
“Understood.” Said ponytail boy, who I'm assuming is Takumi.  
“Y-yes. Good idea.” Continued pink haired girl, by prosses of elimination is Sakura.  
Redhead girl flies away on her pegasus.  
“Hang in there, Corrin. The Nohrian royals are no pushovers… We'll have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess your in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.” He moves near me.  
“Are you hurt, Corrin?! Here let me heal your wounds!” And then Sakura heals me from a distance, I didn't even know those esised.  
More people came from behind us,  
“Comrades! Do not let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido!”  
“Oh n-no! An enemy!” Thank you, Sakura. Why did an enemy come from where our allies came from?  
“It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fright.”  
“Takumi! Corrin! I'm counting on you two.” Why am I in charge, just because I'm older then him? “Work together to defeat that soldier!” At least I'm not the only one fighting.  
“Listen, here's how we’re going to do this! With my bow, I can shoot this one from here. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?” I thought you gave up the right to boss me around, but it is a solid plan.  
He shoots nearly killing the enemy. All it takes afterwards is one swing of my sword.  
“Corrin, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush.”  
“You were amazing, Corrin.” Thank you but I barely did anything.  
“That went well. Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice.” Thanks, Takumi, thanks. “... And you're welcome, by the way.”  
“No time to talk! Let's see how Ryoma’s doing.”  
We move across the field, till we come across the two princes in the center.  
“Ryoma, are you alright?”  
“I'll be fine. I'm glad to see your all safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. Corrin, I'm counting on you to keep the others safe.” Why me?  
“Corrin! Thank heavens we found you, and that you’re alive and well.” Xander said, “Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you where you belong.”  
“Quiet, Nohrian filth! Corrin is my sister and a princess of Hoshido!” Ryoma exclaims.  
“On the contrary. Corrin is MY sister and a princess of Nohr!” Xander yells right back.  
“Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!” Camilla says as she comes near me with open arms.  
“I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil’s own luck!” Thank you Leo.  
“Yaaay! We got our sister back!” Elise exclaims as she bounds up even passing Camllia.  
“Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to to her?!” Angrily asks the redhead I still don't know the name of, “Corrin is MY sister, not yours!”  
“You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her.” Camllia says while hugging me.  
“Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!” Ryoma says as he nears me.  
“We have loved you and raised you since you were a child.” Xander says trying to get to me before Ryoma does, “Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!”  
“Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!”  
“No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!”  
A new voice brakes in saying, “Hey, wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of story is kinda cliche but I decided to finally write a story. If you find any spelling errors please tell me.


End file.
